Behind The Mischief
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sometimes things can be seen as a curse when it's really a blessing. Touched by the hand of the God of mischief himself, a young man goes through thick and thin to save his village that treated him like the villain he was named after. Behind the mischief, is a soul destined for something great. But one can't see if they're to blind.
1. Chapter 1

Fossdalr. I don't have much to say about my village. That it is cold most of the time and only two months out of the year we get sunshine. We have hunting, story telling about the Gods of Asgard and plenty of waterfalls. We never had pest problems till twenty years ago. When beast with wings started to attack the village. We called them fire breathers or dragons. My father the chief don't know why they started to attack but deep down he believes it's because of me.

######################

It was surprisingly snowing on the island of Fossdalr. Many of the residents were preparing for their winter holiday, Thorday in a few weeks. As for the chief, Chief Brant his wife Alva were about to have their first child. In the middle of the village sat the chief's house. A woman with creamy skin with long blond hair laid in a large bed. Her round stomach rising and falling. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. Her brown eyes moved to the corner where her husband stood with the village elder.

"I'm sorry Brant, Alva is going into labor."

A well muscled, fair skinned man with shoulder length dark brown hair. His brown eyes widen before he looked down and shook his head. The elder placed his hand on the chief's shoulder.

"It's only a few weeks early. The child and it's mother will be alright. I'll prepare for the birth."

Brant nodded before walking over to the bed and held his wife's hand. "Dear, everything will be alright. I'll be downstairs till the baby is born."

Alva smiled lightly before closing her eyes from the pain shouting through her body. Brant kissed her on the head before leaving. As he walked down the stairs the door to his house opened to reveal a tall cinnamon brown skin man with short black hair. His amber eyes looked up towards the stairs and smiled at the chief.

"Brant. The village is coming along..."

The man stopped when he seen the pale look on the chief's face.

"Brant, what's going on?"

Brant staggered a bit before slumping down on the couch and buring his head in his hands. "Audun, Alva has gone into labor earlier than expected."

Audun sighed before running a hand through his hair. "I'm pretty sure Alva will be fine. She's a tuff girl and no doubt the child will be any different."

Brant looked at his friend and advisor and sighed heavily. "The elder said that since the due date is not far that Alva and the child will be fine. But I can't help but worry..."

Brant was cut off by a painful scream. The two males looked up towards the stairs as the screaming continued. For hours Brant and Audun set down stairs and waited. By now the snowing had slowed and the sun had started to rise from behind the thick clouds. Brant stood up at the sound of someone walking down the stairs. He ran to the base to see it was none other than the elder.

"Brant. There's something you need to know."

The chief shook his head. "Oh Thor no. Please don't tell me something went wrong."

The elder shook his aged head. "No. They're just fine but..."

The elder didn't get to finish because Brant shoved pass and hurried to the bedroom. When he got there he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. At first the baby was unable to be seen. But Alva felt her husband's presence and smiled as she turned to look at him. There Brant should of known something was wrong by the concern in his wife's eyes.

"Brant...please before you see him, promise not to do anything rash."

Brant looked confused but nodded anyway. Alva sighed before removing the blanket. Brant's smile faded as he gasped.

"Blasphemy! What in Helheim is this!?"

Alva starred at her husband in disbelief. "Brant! You promised!"

Tears were falling from her eyes as she held her son closer. Brant ignored it sadly and looked at the baby in disgust. The child had pale skin with black hair and green eyes.

"Brant...please be reasonable. He's our son."

Brant narrowed his eyes at the babe before looking at his wife. He was about to say something when a eering screech echoed over head followed by explosions after explosions.

"Brant! You need to see this!"

Brant hurried down the stairs and out of the house just as a a ball of fire hit a nearby house, setting it in flames. Up above in the sky the chief could see shadows of winged figures in the clouds.

"It can't be!"

"Chief Brant! What's going on?"

Brant took deep breaths before looking at his people. "Gather your weapons and light the torches. We're at war!"

Audun, among others looked at each other before looking at their chief.

"At war with what!?"

Brant glared at the sky as he shouted, "Dragons!"

The village gasped before running to get their weapons. Audun looked from the fighting village to his friend.

"Dragons?! Brant, we have never had dragon problems before. That's the other villages' problems! Why now?"

Brant narrowed his eyes at home. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling it has to do with the birth of my son. I can't even call him that!"

Audun's eyes widen. "Brant! You can't be serious! What does this have to do with the child...your child?!"

Brant glared at his friend. "That baby looks like the God of mischief!"

Audun gasped before looking up at the dragons in the clouds that were firing blast after blast. Slowly but surely he believed this was the outcome of the new birth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for the review Moonlight Snowflake. I'm glad you're interested. Thank you to all that favoured and followed. **

For twenty years I have endured a living Helheim. I'm not talking about the dragon raids either. Even though they have some part in my misery. Since the night of my birth my father and the tribe believed that the raids are my fault. All because I look like the trickster God, Loki. I'm not going to go into detail but the God of mischief has done terrible things and is not very popular among most Viking tribes. There for my father and village take their disgrace for the God on me. Totally unfair if you ask me. But apparently they don't care. I'm the chief's son, the future chief of Fossdalr. But I'm not very popular, unlike my rival Bjorn Henson. I mean he's my rival for everything. Even though it's not much to be called a rival. I mean the whole village dislike...no that is not good enough. No the village hates me. At least my only friend who's four years younger don't have to indure the hate, since her last name is Lokiston.

But back to my living nightmare. But I guess I covered it all. There's nothing to live for here besides, Sherise but she is better off without me.

######################

The sound of a baby crying rang through the slightly small house. Followed by the soothing voice of a mother.

"Hush now, my darling. Close those pretty eyes and go to sleep. When you wake up everything will be alright."

Loki was fast asleep. Causing his mother to smile. But this quite moment was cut short by a explosion. A large black dragon stood in the hole where the explosion was. Alva starred in fear at the beast. The dragon's golden eyes landed on the child. Alva placed the baby in the cradle before jumping in front of the get blasted by a plasma blast.

"No!" Brant roared before grabbing his sword and stuck the beast

The dragon took one last look at the baby before closing his eyes. Brant was breathing heavy he looked at his wife and seen she wasn't breathing. Tears fell from his eyes before he cast a disgusted look towards the baby.

"This is your fault!"

#####################

"Loki!"

The pale skin young man groaned before turning over and burying his head under his pillow.

"Loki Thunderston! Get down here this instance!"

The young Viking sighed before sitting up and stercthed. With a yawn Loki got up and headed for his chair where his clothes were. He slipped on a long sleeve black shirt and pulled up a pair of leather black pants and black fur boots. After tying the strings he pulled on a black leather vest with gold trimming. Loki took a moment to look himself over.

"Loki!"

Loki closed his green eyes before opening them and grabbing his sword and left the house. Where Brant greeted him with his daily glare.

"What took you so long?!" the chief barked

Loki sighed deeply and made way to tell his father but he raised his hand and shook his head.

"I don't care. I just know that my horse is missing and you need to find him."

Loki watched his father walk away from him with a disgusted scrawl. Sighing heavy Loki headed into the forest to find his father's stallion Thunderhooves. Loki didn't get far from the village when he felt he was being watched. Being the Viking he was known to be he draw his sword. Big mistake. A red-orange beast pinned him with a claw and roared. Loki turned his head and closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. But nothing happened. Loki slowly turned his head to see the beast looking at him with big light yellow eyes. Loki continued to look at the creature and realized it was a dragon, a Changewing. He remembers from the book of dragons that a trader dropped off. It was never used till the raids but Loki read it and remember it.

"Hi there."

The dragon looked at the young man before sniffing him. Loki started to laugh from the dragon's breath. A loud noise caused the Changewing to disappear. Loki looked disappointed that the dragon left but decided to find his father's horse. As he walked through the forest the young Viking still had the feeling of being watched. Thinking it was the Changewing, he ignored it. But he wasn't counting on two pairs of eyes watching from the shadows. One was emerald green, slightly full of mischief. As the other was gold with green trim and was full of mischief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:CanIHaveAHug, I'm glad you're interested. But it's not all OC. The movie characters will come soon. Moonlight Snowflake, I'm glad you liked it and you have to wait and see for who's the eyes. **

Past the white puffy clouds, the dozen of shinning stars. Past planets with blue, red eye giants is a place known to the Gods. Asgard. In the golden castle is a large room with a opening in the floor. A tall pale skin man stood over the opening looking at the midgardian he was made to watch.

"Brother!"

The raven hair God grimaced before looking at the God of thunder with annoyed green eyes.

"Yes Thor."

The bulky blonde walked over and peered into the opening. Causing the God of mischief to frown even more.

"Tell dear father, that I'm looking after my charge."

Thor looked from the midgardian that was named after his brother, to the God of mischief. "Loki, father wants to know why you were on midgard."

Loki growled before looking back in the opening. "I was looking after son of Brant."

Thor raised a thick eyebrow. "With a dragon? A night fury nonetheless. Loki what's going on?"

Loki sighed. "You remember the runt heir of Berk?"

Thor frowned. "Hiccup. Yes, why?"

Loki ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to send a dragon to help him."

Thor's bright blue eyes widen. "You can't be serious! That boy will kill your dragon without a heartbeat!"

Loki smirked at his brother which got the God of thunder feeling concern about what his brother have planned.

"Not if he's in shock."

###################

Loki sat in the village hall. It was late afternoon and he had nothing to do. Sherise was busy with dragon training with Bjorn. Leaving him alone with all the dragon books the village has. But for the love of Odin there was nothing in them to tell him about the Night Fury.

"What do you want to know about the Night Fury, mischief clone?"

The young Thunderston frowned before looking up to see a bulky light tan skin young man with brown locks that stop at just above his ears.

"None of your concern, Bjorn!"

The young Henson male laughed before grabbing one of the books and holding it up. Loki jumped up and tried to reach it but it was impossible since Bjorn was taller.

"Ouch!" Bjorn moaned. Rubbing the back of his head, dropping the book.

A sixteen year old with milk chocolate skin and mid back length black hair that is in a braided ponytail with a few bangs on the side of her brown eyes. Walked from the moaning Henson with a deadly glare. She had on a green tunic with long sleeves that is trimmed with gold. Black leggings with gold trimming and brown fur boots.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Loki alone!"

The older, larger man flinched and was going to say something but stopped at the look from the young female Lokiston. With a gulp, Bjorn ran out of the hall leaving her and Loki alone.

Loki sighed deeply as he picked up the book. "Thanks, Reese."

Sherise frowned before sitting at the table. "Loki, what's wrong? You can tell your bestest friend."

Loki smiled lightly as a small laugh escaped his mouth. "Sherise, you're my only friend."

Sherise frowned deeply. "What about...no. How about...no." then her preppy attitude returned. "Well I'm may be your only friend. But what more do you need?"

Loki couldn't help the larger smile or the louder laugh. He may have one friend but that friend is a dozen friends in one. He will never get bored.

Sherise grew serious as she looked over the books that Loki was reading. "What's with the Night Fury study?"

Loki sighed before looking at the books himself. "I'm searching for the Fury flock. I think I know how to get my dad and the village's approval."

Sherise raised a thin eyebrow. "You don't mean?"

The pale skin man nodded. "I'll kill the dragon that killed my mother."

"You mean kill a innocent life that didn't do anything. Your father killed that dragon the same night. That's what my father said."

Loki sighed deeply. "The night fury is the most dangerous. I have to try. I can live like this any more. Everyone hates me because who I was born looking like."

Sherise stood and walked over to her friend and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Just near his lips. She smiled lightly at him before walking out of the hall but not before saying over her shoulder,

"Not everybody hates you."

Loki watched the teen go with a burning face and a dry throat. He looked down at the book where a picture of a night fury was shown. He sighed deeply. This is the time when he could use some guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Moonlight Snowflake, I'm glad you liked it. I thought it might be interesting for Night Furies to be Loki's creation. Since they possess some of the God's qualities. But here's the next chapter. Please remember to leave a review. Thank you. **

Loki laid in his bed looking out his high window. His room is the highest in the house. Which some would call it the attic. His green eyes were locked on the billions of bright stars shining brightly across the dark blue sky. He wondered if he should seek consul in the God of mischief. He knows if he does than the village will truly never let him live it down. But he's desperate. With a sigh Loki got up and climbed a ladder to a higher level to get to his window. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Loki...God of mischief. Hear my cry. I need guidance, can you send me a sign?"

A strong amount of wind blew through the window. Nearly knocking the twenty year old Thunderston back. Grabbing hold of the window his green eyes watched as a shooting star fly across the sky and landed deep in the forest. Loki somehow felt a pull towards the forest and before he knew it he was getting dress and running towards the woods. Loki had gotten deep into the forest when he seen smoke coming from behind a hill. Curious filled his being. He slowly peeked over the hill and gasped at what he saw. Before a growl escaped his lips. He quickly reached for his dagger and looked towards the direction of the dragon. But the reptile was gone. Sighing in disappointment Loki turned to leave but stopped at the feeling of someone' s hot breath on his neck. Slowly he turned to come face to face with a pair of gold eyes. Loki couldn't turn away as he starred into the dragon's eyes. As he looked he noticed that the eyes were trimmed with green and full of mischief.

"Is that your choice of weapon, all the time?"

Loki's face paled, paler than usual as he gaped at the ebony dragon. "Did you just talk?"

The dragon looked around before looking at the midgardian. "I don't see any one else."

Loki turned and shook his head before running his hand through his hair. "I ask for Loki...not this beast!"

The dragon growled, ruffling up the Viking heir's hair. "I am not a beast and I have a name!"

Loki grunted before rolling his green eyes. "What can your name possibly be?"

The dragon snorted. "Mischief. The God of mischief named me himself."

The Thunderston frowned as he took in the dragon's words. "The God of mischief sent you?"

Mischief nodded his large head. "He will come to you soon enough. But for now I'm here to help."

Loki glared at the dragon with a snarl. "I don't need your damn help!"

Mischief watched the midgardian storm away with a knowing smirk. He'll be back.

####################

Loki storm into the village pushing every thing to the side. He had no time and no will to handle the village's torture. His mind as much as he wanted couldn't get Mischief out of his thoughts. Nothing could get that brief talk out of his mind. So against his will, Loki returned to the forest and with a basket of fish.

"I knew you would come back."

Loki rolled his green eyes before placing the basket down.

"Aww! For me? You shouldn't have."

Loki glared as he took a seat on a tree root. "Get to the point of why you're here!"

Mischief looked up from the fish to the human. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Loki snorted. "Absurd. I'm not afraid of anything."

Mischief smiled widely, showing off his species' gummy smile. "Good."

With a flap of his large wings the Night Fury grabbed Loki and took to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Chewy316, thanks for the review, I appreciate it. To everyone else please remember to leave a review. Thank you. **

The cool wind blew through his body as he clutched the leg of his kidnapper. All he could do was scream as the dragon soared through the clouds. His black hair is being tossed in all directions.

"Put me down! You useless reptile!"

Mischief growled before spreading his large wings before diving down and doing twirls. Loki was screaming his head off as he thought he was going to die.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I'm sorry! I'll listen..."

Mischief smiled before spreading his wings out and started to soar through the air. Loki slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the clouds.

"Am I dead?"

Mischief laughed before rising his leg for the human to get on his back. Once Loki was on Mischief's back he realized the dragon had a black leather saddle hooked to him. Complete with a chest collar that's trimmed with gold.

"Was this here before?"

Mischief shook his head."Loki just gave to me. While I was showing you my skills."

Loki didn't get to reply cause the black dragon dived down and landed gracefully on the forest floor. Loki took a deep breath before climbing off Mischief and slid down on the ground where he leaned against a tree. His heart still racing from the flight.

"Do you trust me, now?"

Loki glared at the dragon. "No. Your kind killed my mother and I had to live twenty years with everyone saying my mother's death was my fault!"

Mischief cooed in the young man's distress. "I'm sorry. But that was Loki's other Night Furies."

Loki Thunderston snapped his head up and starred at the dragon that kidnapped him. "There's more than one Night Fury flock?"

Mischief shook his head. "There are one large flock. I and another Night Furies were the only ones to stay in Asgard with the God of mischief. But he left to fulfill his destiny with a midgardian a few years ago."

Loki stood up and brush the dirt from his clothes before looking at Mischief. "So about the large flock?"

"Loki made us. So the theory about us being made from lighting and death is a false. But every since Loki sent the Night Furies to midgard we have been at war with Vikings. Till a few years ago, my brother and his rider changed that for all dragons. Just one problem. The queen of the Night Furies don't believe in change and wants to swipe out all mankind."

Loki grimaced before looking up and gasped. "No."

But it was clear as day, up ahead smoke was rising as fire fell from the sky. But it wasn't just anywhere, it was Fossdalr going up in flames. Loki shook his head before running towards the village. But after he jumped over a log he felt wind blew through his hair. His green eyes widen as he realized he was flying and away from the village.

"Put me down! I have to save them!"

Mischief cooed as his ear plates flattened. "I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do. I have to keep you safe."

"No! No...put me down! Please!"

Mischief purred softly before flying off faster. Tears fell from Loki's eyes as he watched the smoke get further and further before everything went dark.

/

Audun looked around the flames and debir for one person. When his amber eyes spotted the chief striking a dragon with his sword. The bulky cinnamon skin man ran towards his friend.

"Brant!"

Brant looked at his friend as he breathed heavy. The male Lokiston was breathing heavy too.

"Brant we have to leave..."

Brant glared at his friend and growled. "I'm not going any where!"

Audun sighed before grabbing the chief and showing him the destruction. Brant's eyes widen as he saw all off his village on fire.

"To the ship!"

The village scurried to the docks. Some made it and some wasn't bless to make it. Sherise ran over to her father coughing from the smoke.

"Father, I can't find Loki!"

Audun sighed before grabbing his daughter's arm. "We have no time to worry about him. We have to leave or we will die!"

Sherise had tears falling down her face as she tried to break loose from her father's hold. But he was too strong. After her energy drained the sixteen year old slumped against her father. Audun picked up his daughter and ran towards the ship with Brant. Brant hurried over to the wheel and turned it heading towards the ocean. But when they got further out into the ocean, from the fog of the deep water came a figure of a dragon. Before it covered the ships in flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Moonlight Snowflake, thanks for the review. I had tears writing the last chapter. **

Across the foggy ocean frontier is a island known as the Isle of Berk. Peace is all the villagers know on the island now. Since Hiccup and his loyal Night Fury, Toothless saved the peaceful, living between the once enemies. Vikings and dragons, from Dagur the deranged. It's been a month since then. Not only had Hiccup kept the peace but was also reunited with his long thought to be dead mother. But lost his father in the end. Now the twenty year old was engaged to his long time girlfriend of five years and was chief. He had proposed in front of the whole tribe. Hiccup wasn't expecting Astrid to except but she did. They celebrated, without a hitch. Now a month later Hiccup was looking for his future wife. When his dragon came running over.

Hiccup smiled before petting the black dragon who nuzzled him. "Hey bud. Have you seen Astrid?"

Toothless cooed and growled softly. But jumping and pointing to the great hall. Hiccup pat the reptile before heading towards the large building. Once inside the chief was shocked to see his fiancee sitting on a table with her head buried in her hands. Concern filled his green eyes as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As..."

Hiccup didn't get to finished because the blonde young woman snatched his hand and bend it.

"Ow. Astrid!"

Astrid's blue eyes widen as she realized what she did. She let go and covered her mouth as tears began to fall.

"What's with you and pain?!"

When Hiccup saw his fiancee crying he frowned."Astrid. What's wrong? You can..."

Hiccup was once again interrupted by Astrid but this time. The blonde leaned over and emptied her insides.

"That's discussing."

Astrid sat up and wiped saliva off her mouth before looking at her fiancee. "Hiccup..."

Hiccup took Astrid's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's alright dear, you can tell me."

More tears of fell from the Nadder's rider. With a deep breath she looked up where green met blue.

"Hiccup...I'm pregnant."

/

After calming his fiancee. Hiccup and Astrid took a relaxing walk on the beach. Trailing behind was the lovers faithful dragons, Toothless and Stormfly. The black cat like dragon made a deep growling noise towards the water. Hiccup walked over to calm his dragon but he wouldn't budge. Astrid took the Night Fury's behaviour as a sign and looked towards the ocean.

"Hiccup. Look."

Hiccup looked from his dragon to the sea and seen seen a ship. The auburn hair man climbed the Night Fury and flew to the ship. Hiccup couldn't get to much of a look from the fog but got a rope and pulled the ship to shore. When they returned Astrid hurried and climbed aboard as Toothless landed on deck. Hiccup jumped off his dragon and looked around.

The ship was scorched from top to bottom. Toothless growled causing his rider to look at him before the chief looked to his fiancee.

"Hiccup. We need to get help."

Hiccup followed Astrid gaze and gasped. There was a lot of bodies lying in the lower deck as some must of been dead for awhile since there a awful smell in the air.

"We have to help them."

Astrid sighed heavily. "Who else is going to help."

"I will."

Hiccup and Astrid looked seen the female Thorston twin, Ruffnut. Who had one of her Terrible Terrors, Butt with her. Astrid grimaced at the idea of the young Thorston looking after another being.

"You?"

Ruffnut rolled her pale blue eyes. "I'm not my brother, Astrid. Unlike him, I matured."

The blonde future chiefess sighed before heading into the lower deck. "Help me get the female on Stormfly."

The female Thorston twin nodded and followed her friend. Hiccup mounted his dragon and sighed before petting his large head.

"Come on, Bud. Let's go get the others."

With a flap of his large wings the two were off towards the village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:Thank you Moonlight Snowflake for the review. To everyone else please remember to leave a review. Thank you. **

Loki cried against the black dragon's leg. Thunder roared as lighting flashed over the soaring pair. Mischief cooed before landing nicely on a nearby island. Loki fell to his knees after letting go of the Night Fury. He buried his head in his hands as he cried. All he has known is gone. Sherise. The only person to show they care is gone. The Thunderston jumped when he felt a pair of cold hands touch his neck. Loki turned his head and gasped at the emerald green eyes starring at him.

"Do not be afraid. I came to give you guidance."

Loki shook his head before glaring at the God. "Where the Helheim was you a few nights ago?!"

The God of mischief smirked. "I sent my son."

Loki looked from his name sake to the ebony dragon. "You're son?"

The God grimaced before glaring at the human. "Do not judge me, mortal!"

Mischief laughed before looking at his father's charge. "Father may have created the Night Furies but only three are his children."

Loki looked between the God and dragon, confusion clearly written in his green eyes. "I'm lost."

The God of mischief sighed before speaking. "Before I made the flock I had no power to make a...um prototype of Night Fury. So I used my blood. When I got my power back the three eggs started to hatch. I was pleased with what I made and created the flock."

"But how can that be? I mean that was centuries ago."

Mischief lifted his head proudly. "We don't age on Asgard. But on Midgard we do. Even if Draco is the baby he's bigger than me and Belinda. Well...minus Belinda she's bigger than both of us."

Loki raised a eyebrow. "Who's Draco and Belinda?"

"My brother I was telling you about, but he goes by the name of Toothless. As for Belinda. She's our older sister and a stubborn pain."

Loki looked from the dragon, to his guardian. The God of mischief frowned before signing. "My daughter is the queen of the flock. She has issues with mortals."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Father like daughter."

The God of mischief ignored that and to the point of his visit. "You are a very special man, Loki Brantson."

"I don't feel very special. Because of your daughter, my life has been a nightmare."

The God sighed. "Ryuu did not mean to kill your mother. I told him about you and to make sure you were out of Belinda's way. But he was inchanted with you and your mother spooked him. He felt bad that he was going to speak to you but your father killed him. It was no one's fault but my daughter's. I'm sorry.'

Loki Thunderston frowned as he leaned against a tree. "I don't know what to say. All my life..."

The God of mischief frowned before doing something that shocked both dragon and midgardian. He brought the young man into a hug.

"I'm sorry..."

Mischief noticed that his father wanted to say something else but didn't. The God looked at Mischief and sighed.

"Skye and Midnight went rogue. They're yearnings and can't handle the real world alone. Can you find them? You and Loki?"

Loki shook his head to shake the shock. Did the God of mischief hug him? Weird. The black dragon nodded.

"Come on rider."

Loki starred at the dragon as he repeated, "Rider?"

The God of mischief frowned as he stroked his chin before shaking his head. "Not dressed like that!"

Before the young Thunderston could protest a green light consumed him. When the light disappeared Loki stood wearing a long sleeve green shirt. From the risk to the hand opening was black. He had on a black vest with a gold v mark. His pants and boots were black leather, connected to the vest was green cape. To top it off, on his head was a asgardian warrior helmet.

"Now you look like a rider. A dragon warrior."

The God of mischief motioned his glowing green hands towards the Night Fury. Mischief's saddle and chest collar is gold, a night fury symbol was in the middle of the chest collar. A black cushion was in the seat part of the saddle. Hooked to the saddle was a sword. The handle was a golden night fury with a sharp sliver blade.

"Wow. This is...thanks."

The God of mischief smiled as Loki mounted the black Night Fury. "When you find Skye and Midnight. They will help you with your next project. You are to go north and you will find them."

Mischief nodded before taking flight. Loki watched the two disappear into the clouds before he slowly disappeared he into the winds,

"Good luck, my sons."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:Thanks Moonlight Snowflake, but you're right. That's one crazy family.**

With a flash of green light the God of mischief was in his Asgard chambers. With a sigh Loki slumped on his chair with his head in his hands.

"You can come out now, mother."

A woman with long blond hair walked from the shadows. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Loki shook his head and groaned before leaning back. "No. I chicken out."

Frigga sat next to her son and patted his leg. "He needs to know. He has the right to know."

Loki thought hard about what his mother said. The allmother smiled lightly before giving her son a hug before leaving in a golden mist.

####################

Sherise blinked her eyes open with a groan. The shearing bright golden light caused the teen to shut them tight. After waiting a few moments she opened her eyes to see she was in a bedroom. She was lying in a unfamiliar bed. As she was looking her risks started to itch. Out of habit she went to scratch but stopped at the female voice.

"I wouldn't do that."

Sherise snapped her brown eyes to the direction of the voice to see a older blonde woman. Her blue eyes on her with concern.

"Um...where am I?"

The woman walked over to a chest and opened it before rambling through it. "Isle of Berk."

Sherise gasped at the woman's words. "So far...is my father and the chief alright?"

The woman looked down before sighing. "Your father, Audun died this morning. He asked me and my fiancee to look after you."

Sherise was devastated. She lost her best friend and now her father. Where does the heartbeat end?

The blond woman laid some clothes out on the bed before looking at the teen. "I'm Astrid by the way. Here's some clothes for you. Come down when you're ready."

Sherise watched Astrid leave before looking at the clothes. There was a white long sleeve shirt with sliver/gray from the risk to the hand. Where it's like fingerless gloves, silver/gray leggings with a black skirt. By the foot of the bed was a pair of black fur boots. After washing up in the bowl of water on a table she quickly got dressed. Careful to not do to much damage to her burns on her risks. After checking herself in the mirror she head down stairs where she heard voices. When she got to the ground floor the voices stopped. Astrid smiled before walking over to the younger female.

"Sherise, this is my fiancee Hiccup."

Sherise looked from the blond to the male and only other person. He had shaggy auburn hair and green eyes. Sherise got to admit that the young chief is handsome. She shook her head before looking back at Astrid.

"Come. I'll do your hair."

Sherise smiled lightly before following the blond. Astrid sat the teen at the kitchen table before starting to take out the braid.

"So...I didn't get much from the males we found. Minus that Audun had a daughter...you get the picture."

Sherise was quiet. She was to broken to say anything. Astrid took this to heart and started to brush the teen's long black hair.

"I'm sorry. I know it's crazy now but I'll do what I can to help you."

Sherise smiled lightly. "Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid finished brushing Sherise's hair, where some was in a pony tail as the rest was out with some bangs falling on the side of her eyes.

"How about a tour?"

Sherise smiled before standing and following Astrid out the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Guest and Moonlight Snowflake, thanks for the reviews and thank you to those who favored and followed. **

The cool, crisp breeze blew through Loki's hair as they glided through the clouds. Mischief flapping his wings every other minute. It was a relaxing flight, not like the crazy stunts the Night Fury performed when he kidnapped him. But some how, deep down the charge of the God of mischief knew they had to do those stunts in order to beat the psycho dragon queen. As Loki was dreading his upcoming stunt flight, Mischief had thoughts of his own. His father was acting quite strange when he visited. Stranger than usual. The ebony dragon know his father is hiding something, a secret that contains his new rider. He is not sure of what, but that's why he has Isis on the inside. She'll find out any secret of Asgard and Midgard. A gush of wind and a dark blur caused the two, to snap out of their thoughts. Loki had to hold on to the saddle tightly to keep from falling off. After everything settled and the mortal calm his racing heart is when the question bubbled up.

"What was that?!"

Mischief spread his wings and flapped them as he turned. "You mean who?"

Loki rolled his eyes before clutching the saddle as the night fury picked up speed. "Well, who was that?"

"That's my niece, Midnight."

Loki couldn't find the words to come out as Mischief shot across the clear sky. Everything was in a white blur. Till the dragon slowed and landed gracefully on some grass. Loki took a breather before taking off the helmet and placed it on the saddle before dismounting the night fury. He walked around a bit before he stopped dead in his steps as growling reached his ears.

"Don't make a move!" came a young female voice.

Mischief walked over and cooed at the female dragon. She turned her glaze from the human to the ebony dragon with gold eyes and a green rim.

"Uncle Mischief!"

Loki sighed in relief before turning to look at the dragons folic around. Loki took a good look at the new night fury. Her scales were white with a sliver tone. He looked confused as to why her name is Midnight. Until she turned and glared at him with untrusted midnight blue eyes.

Loki gulped as he put his hands out. "It's okay...Midnight. I'm not here to hurt you."

Midnight's eyes widen before she growled. "How do you know my name?!"

"Your uncle told me as well as your grandfather."

Midnight gasped as she looked at the human closer. "Your my grandpa's charge, aren't you?"

"Um..." Loki looked at Mischief before looking back at Midnight. "Yes. The God of mischief is my guardian. As for me...I'm to stop his daughter..."

Loki was cut off by the white dragon's snarl. "My mother! She has gone to far. I wish I could of left with my brother."

Loki was down right shock before shaking his head as a thought accurred to him. "Wasn't it so pose to be two young dragons?"

Midnight sighed. "You're talking about my friend, Skye. I lost her two years ago."

"What do you mean, you lost her?!" Mischief demanded.

Midnight sighed. "We were heading towards the island of Berk when a storm separated us. We heard about how dragons and Vikings are allies now. Thanks to Uncle Draco and his human friend."

Mischief sighed deeply. "We have to go to Berk. To check on Skye, to make sure she's alive."

Loki's eyes widen. "That's going to take 2 years! We already been traveling a month!"

Mischief growled before turning around. "Just get on and stop your complaining."

Loki groaned before picking up his helmet and placed it on his head before mounting the son of mischief. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Mischief cooed before looking at his niece. "Head towards Stormchaser's flock. We'll be there as soon as we're done."

Midnight nodded before watching her uncle take to the sky and disappear into the endless gathering of clouds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:Thanks to everyone that read, favored and followed the last chapter. Please remember to leave a review. Thank you. **

Sherise smiled as she stood in the great hall. Her big sister was about to get married in a few minutes and she couldn't be happier for Astrid. Across from her stood the chief with a fur cape hanging from his shoulders. Out of the nine months since she landed on Berk, she had a big brother relationship with Hiccup. As well as Astrid. Behind her was the female Thorston twin, Ruffnut. They wore a white dress with gold trimming. Sherise's dress was different, she had a gold belt gold from her risk to her hands where it was like fingerless gloves. The sound of the ceremonial horn caused Sherise to turned as well as the village. Walking in was the future chieftess, her dress was like Sherise's but with a sliver gray trim. Her belly is rounded and low. It caused the blonde to move a little slower. Once Astrid got to Hiccup's side, the elder began.

"Do you take..."

Sherise know she should pay attention but the groans and hisses coming from Astrid caused her to lock her brown eyes on the bride.

"Astrid..."

The blonde cut her off with a ear pricing scream. Hiccup hurriedly and said 'I do' and kissed his bride before helping her on Toothless. Sherise watched the going to be parents leave with their dragons and the elders. The sixteen year old sighed before sitting on a table. She wasn't disappointed how things went. It's just hard to get around the part where dragons are safe and tame beings. She knows it's been nine months since she got to Berk and should be adjusted by now. But it's hard, especially since one of these dragons killed her crush and father.

"Sherise, are you alright?"

The milk chocolate skin girl looked up and seen Brant looking down at her. "Today marks nine months since Loki been dead."

Brant looked away and sighed. "Maybe his death was for a reason. We're better off without him."

Sherise glared at the older man with disgust and hate. "How can you say such a thing? Your son is dead and you speak as if he was a sickness. You should be ashamed!"

With a snarl Sherise left the building. The sixteen year old was heading towards her little two story house. A house was built under Hiccup's order. Since Sherise was a young woman and about to be eighteen in two years, she had a house to herself. The house was large enough to house a few dragons. Sherise was about to to turn down the familiar path to her house when a golden yellow Terrible Terror landed on her shoulder. His spikes were reddish orange and the two small horns were brown. Out of all the dragons, she connected with this one. She named him Aland because his golden scales are bright as the sun. She noticed a note around the small dragon's neck. She took it off and read it.

'Astrid and Hiccup wish to see you.'

Sherise smiled before patting Aland on the head and headed for the chief's house.

##################

In a large bedroom, on the first floor that used to be Sherise's on a huge bed laid Astrid. Her golden locks spread over the pillow. In a large cradle was not one but two babies. One boy, and a girl. They both had brown hair but when it came to eyes it was different. The boy had his father's green eyes as the girl inherited her grandfather's brown eyes.

"They're beautiful."

Astrid and Hiccup were busy looking at their children that they didn't noticed Sherise enter the room and over to the cradle.

Hiccup smiled at his little sister as the sixteen year old came closer. "That they are."

Sherise cooed awed at the twins. "They both look like Hiccup. What are their names?"

Astrid smiled as she looked at her son and daughter lovingly. "Jai and Jermira."

Sherise smiled as she picked up Jai. His green eyes starring into her brown eyes. But as she looked into the baby's eyes, her smile faded. Somehow those eyes remind her of a loved one that was lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Time flew by quickly by and before the Isle of Berk knew the heirs to the village had turn two years old. The two twins were walking and talking a little. Astrid and Hiccup had took Jai and Jermira on a dragon ride. Toothless and Stormfly was astounded to take their rider's children for a flight. Since Sherise's second family was going to be gone all day she decided to go to the famous cove. Where Hiccup and Toothless' friendship was born. She took her sword just in case she runs into a rogue dragon. The path to the cove wasn't exactly clear. But as she slid down some dirt and passed a badly splited tree, alot of thoughts swam her mind. It's been two years since she became a berserker. Since then she has been slowly turning to accept the life with dragons. But what got her really thinking is the bond between rider and dragon. Hiccup has Toothless. Astrid has Stormfly. Fishlegs has Meatlug. Snotloud, strangely has it seems had connected with Hookfang. Same with the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Their two headed, mischievous zippleback Barf and Belch. So why can't she connect with a dragon of her own? So she a defender of Berk, as well her adopted brother, sister and their friends. She has grown a bond with most of the dragons on the island. But some how she connects the most with Toothless. But the alpha dragon is the last of his kind. Isn't he?

Sherise blinked her brown eyes when her forehead connected with something hard. She shook her head and rubbed the sore spot before looking to see what she walked into. Sherise had walked into the side of the cove entrance. With a groan the eighteen year old entered the rocky incloser. She was amazed at how the wild beauty of the cove. She twirled around, enhanced by the sights and sounds. Sherise was so in a trance that she didn't noticed a figure by a cave entrance.

"Ooooh." Sherise moaned as her shoulder hit something.

Sherise grabbed her shoulder as she turned to face who she bumped into. When her brown eyes landed on the figure, she gasped. It was a male dressed in like he came straight from the tales, about the Gods of Asgard. As she remembered, this man had a asgardian warrior helmet, a green cape...

"Loki..." the milk chocolate skin young woman gasped.

The man took off his helmet and brushed his his black hair back. His pale face looked like he seen a ghost. "Sherise...you're alive?"

Sherise looked closer and gasped. Standing before was her best friend and love of her life. It was no denying the feelings she felt when she remembered her times with Chief Brant's son. Tears fell from her eyes as she embraced the pale skin man.

"Loki! I thought you were dead!"

Loki smiled lightly as he rubbed Sherise on her lower back. "It's okay..."

"Where have you been!?"

Loki rubbed the back of his neck and laughed lightly. "Well you see...that is a funny story."

Sherise frowned before sitting on a rock. Her legs crossed with her arms folded. "I'm up for a laugh."

Loki sighed deeply before leaning against a rock face. "Well you see...I'm the charge of the God of mischief and his son kidnapped me. Then my guardian tells me I have to stop a war...it's so much to take in!"

Loki wanted to break down and cry. He has been putting on a brave act for the last two years. Now he's in front of the girl that made his life living for. His eyes widen when he realized, he loves her. Taking a quick glance at the young woman on the boulder and he couldn't contain it. Rushing over and pulling Sherise down and close to him before crashing his lips on her's. Sherise's eyes widen before she kissed back. She didn't care that they weren't married, she got lost in the blist.

/

Sherise woke up to the sound of Loki's voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone but she didn't hear no one else. Standing up with a stretch and yawn before walking out of the cave. She closed her eyes as the bright golden light shined. Blinking her eyes open she was shocked to see Loki talking to a ebony night fury. The dragon had a gold saddle and chest collar. With a confused look she approach the two.

"Morning..."

Loki turned from the dragon and smiled at the beautiful woman. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

Sherise blushed before being kissed by the six year older man. After Loki pulled away he patted the dragon.

"This is Mischief, as crazy as it sounds he's the God of mischief's son."

Sherise didn't even blink. "I'm not surprised."

Mischief growled softly and chorcoled but to Loki the dragon was laughing. The enteraction between between her lover and the night fury. She smiled lightly as it reminded her of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Sherise..."

Sherise shook her head and turned her attention to the pale skin man. Loki sighed before looking up with sad green eyes.

"I have to go."

Sherise gasped before she reached out and grabbed Loki's arm. "You can't leave!"

Loki took a thumb and rubbed Sherise's cheek. "I have a war to fight. But don't worry about me. But there's something I...mean we need to do."

Sherise glanced at the night fury before looking back at Loki. "What do you want me to do?"

Loki smiled before replying. "There's a young Night Fury on this island. She will come to you but we want you to befriend her. She's young and need a little looking after. Plus Mischief's brother is here and he wants you to say his brother misses him."

Sherise smiled lightly not sure what to say but nodded anyway. "Who's...never mind. I know who you're talking about. But I have been question."

Loki smiled brightly before nodding his head. Sherise sighed before continuing.

"Can I tell Hiccup that his dragon is the God of mischief's son?"

Loki looked at Mischief, Sherise followed his glaze and seen the dragon nod. She smiled before pulling the eighteen year old into a deep kiss. Sherise sighed deeply before kissing back. Loki smiled charmingly before putting on his helmet before mounting Mischief.

"I'll be back. I'm not sure when...but I'll be back."

Sherise smiled sweetly. "I'll be waiting. I love you."

Loki smiled lovingly at her. "I love you too."

With a flap of his wings, Mischief and Loki was into the sky. Sherise watched the pair disappear before heading back towards the village.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:Thanks to everyone that had favored and followed. Please remember to leave a review, thank you. **

Sherise didn't want to admit it but she was dead beat exhausted. So when the village came into view, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. The nineteen year old was planning on taking a bath and a nap before going to see the twins. But that wasn't how her day was going to go. Not far into the village Sherise was tackled by a scaly force. She giggled as she was inglufed with dragon slobber. She laughed as she turned her head to stare into electric eyes.

"Toothless! I'm happy to see you too."

The ebony dragon cooed before stepping back to let the girl up. Sherise stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Before looking at the alpha dragon.

"I believe I have a message for you."

Toothless cocked his head to the side. Not sure what message he can get.

"First and foremost. I don't understand how my friend can talk to dragons but he can and he said that your brother, Mischief who happens to be my friend, Loki's dragon. He said that he will see you soon."

'Mischief. I haven't seen him since father sent me here. It would be great to see my brother again.'

"Oh I forgot! There's another Night Fury on the island."

'Another night fury? Hiccup have been dying to see another Night Fury.'

Sherise smiled lightly at the dragon. Even though she couldn't hear what he said but she smiled anyway before heading towards her home. Toothless watched his rider's adopted sister head home. The black dragon's snout crunch up at a unusual smell coming from the young human.

#####################

Sherise was about to enter her home when a clearing of a throat made the young woman sighed before turning to face a pissed off chief.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup frowned with his green eyes narrowed. "Don't Hiccup me! Where were you?!"

Sherise sighed heavily. Hiccup really did treat her as his own sister. I guess with being the only child, it has it's perks. Sherise wasn't complaining. She was a only child as well and since both of her parents are gone, Hiccup is her only family. Shaking her head to clear the sad thoughts, she turned her brown gaze to the twenty two year old.

"I'm truly sorry I worried you and everyone else. I ran into a friend that I thought was dead. We spent so much time catching up that I lost track."

Hiccup glared at his sister before sighing. "Go rest. I'm sure Astrid and my mother have a ear full for you."

Sherise smiled grateful before turning to head in her home as Hiccup went in search of his dragon for their evening flight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Anonymous Noob the 2nd; Thanks for the review. I know I don't update quick but it's due to low reviews. The more reviews for a chapter, the quicker I'll post a new chapter. **

**So without another thought here's the thirteenth chapter. **

A month has passed since Sherise has met with Loki. The time they had was unforgettable. But since she basically disappeared for a whole night. She was on closed watch by the whole village. As the sun was high in the sky, noting that it was high noon. A black blur shot across the cloudless sky. A joyful scream soared through the air followed by a amused chuckle.

"Ready?"

Sherise nodded to excited to say anything. She was about to free fall for the first time. It was scary but a adrenaline rush at the same time. Sherise scanned her brown eyes below, they were extremely high up in the air. Everything looked so...the nineteen year old was knocked out of her thoughts by a unexpected jerk from Toothless.

"Whoa bud."

Toothless' ear plates twitched before he growled lowly. _'A night fury is in danger!'_

But to Hiccup and Sherise, it was nothing but growls. With a eerie screech the black reptile dived down. Hiccup held on to the saddle tightly, trying to pull his dragon up. Sherise clenched her eyes shut as she held on to the chief. Toothless spread his wings and soared over the large trees.

"Where are you taking us?" Hiccup mostly asked himself, as the dragon flew further away from the village.

Toothless shook his head before focusing on the the task. A distant roar caused Hiccup to be alert and Sherise to open her eyes. Just as Toothless landed gracefully. Another roar caused the two humans to look around before gasping. A Night Fury was tangled up in vines. Hiccup and Sherise couldn't stop looking at the beautiful dragon. It had scales the colour of the midnight blue sky. It's eyes was a glowing sky blue.

_'Help me!'_

Toothless cooed and lowered so Sherise and Hiccup could jump off. _'Don't worry, young hatchling. These humans will help you. But you got to trust me.'_

The midnight blue Night Fury managed to nod. Hiccup looked from the tangled dragon to his dragon. He almost felt like they were having a conversation. He shook his head before speaking to his dragon.

"Toothless, do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

Toothless nooded her large head once. Hiccup nodded back in understanding. The dragon is a girl. By how smaller she is from Toothless, she's young.

"Hiccup, what sex is it?"

Hiccup and Toothless had a special bond. Hiccup can understand most things from Toothless' body language. Sherise wished she can have a dragon/rider relationship like that.

"A young female."

Sherise nodded before looking at the Night Fury. She was different than Toothless and Mischief. But one thing she recognized was fear in her beautiful sky blue eyes. With a deep breath she approached.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help..."

The midnight blue Night Fury wanted to lash out. But she couldn't, in more ways than one. The main reason besides being tangled is that the young dragon felt a weird pull. With a low growl she looked into the human's brown eyes. It held truth, honesty and she had a weird smell that made her want to trust her even more. With a small coo she submitted and let the young human cut the vines with her dagger. Sherise on the other hand had felt strange after cutting the last vine.

She staggered a bit gaining concern looks from Hiccup and the two dragons. Sherise gagged before running towards a nearby bush and threw up. Hiccup looked away disgusted look as the two Night Furies shared a knowing look. As the weird smell was now confirmed. Hiccup looked back at his little sister when he knew she was done.

"Are you alright, Reese?"

Sherise staggered a bit before losing her footing. Before Sherise hit the ground the midnight blue Night Fury caught her.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless as the son of the God of mischief raised his wings. _'Are you able to fly?'_

The female dragon raised her wings and nodded. Toothless growled before leaping into the sky with a flap of his wings.

_'Follow me!'_

The young Night Fury followed the older Night Fury's actions and with a flap of her wings she were in the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:Anonymous Noob the 2nd; Yeah I agree. That's why I will update as soon as I can but I would like to know what those who like the story think. But I'm grateful that I got this many likes and reviews. So without further ado here's chapter fourteen. **

Sherise opened her eyes with a groan. She instantly put a hand on her throbbing head. As a seering headache shot through it. A painful moan left her parched lips. Sherise quickly scanned her surroundings to see she's in her bedroom in her house. A small clearing of a throat made the young adult turn her attention to the door, where Astrid stood.

"...Astrid..."

The blonde didn't say anything, she stood by the door way with a unreadable expression. It was like that before the chiefess sighed and shook her head.

"Sherise...what are we going to do with you?"

The nineteen year old looked at her friend and adopted big sister with confusion in her brown eyes, that soon turned into concern and worry as another spitting headache came rushing followed by memories in the woods. She remembers feeling weird right after cutting the last vine on the tangled dragon. Then she threw up before everything went black.

"I...fainted..."

Astrid narrowed her bright blue eyes at the younger female. "Yes you did." the chiefess crossed her arms as she glared at her adopted sister. "Do you know why?"

Sherise looked down, raking her brains for a solution. To only put her cool hand on her aching head as another headache shot through her burning head. Once the pain subsided she shook her head negative. She honestly didn't know what made her faint.

Astrid looked down herself, her hands fell to her sides before she looked and walked over to the bed that Sherise was laying in. She sat at the foot and took a deep breath before looking up where blue met brown.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this...as Hiccup and I are just coming to terms with it ourselves."

Sherise looked at the alpha female human with wide, worried eyes. "What's wrong? Am I going to be alright?"

Astrid sighed heavily. "You're pregnant."

Sherise's eyes widen as if they would fall out of the sockets. "I...I...I'm pregnant?"

Astrid nodded before grabbing Sherise's hand and lightly squeezed. "Yes. But don't worry I'll help you. But can you tell me who the father is?"

Sherise looked towards the window where she saw the sun setting. "The father is not a option right now."

Astrid raised a eyebrow causing the younger to inhale and exhale.

"He didn't give me much detail. Just that he will be back. But for me to tell you who he is...do have have time?"

Astrid nodded with a small smile. "The twins are with their grandmothers. So yes."

Sherise stood up and walked over to the window she was looking at earlier and sighed. She leaned against a wall that looked at her friend.

"In Fossdalr...I had a best friend. He was Brant's son and he was treated wrong for who he looked like and not for what what was on the inside."

Astrid was really into the story. But she had to ask just one question that was nagging at the back of her mind. "What did your friend look like?"

Sherise was looking out of the window when she turned her attention to the chiefess with a smile that soon turned into a frown. "He was born in the image of the God of mischief. For that he was blamed for pretty much everything. Mainly the dragon attacks that started on Fossdalr the very night of his birth and the death of his mother."

Astrid's eyes widen, the poor soul. Tears threatened to fall as managed to ask another question. "How did your friend's mother die?"

Sherise sighed as she looked away. "A few months after Loki was born another raid happened and...the chiefess died protecting her baby. So Brant...blamed my friend and even looked else where for a heir. I was his only friend because...everyone disliked him for who he looks like. But soon I started growing and crush on him...even if I am six years younger. So when we met up again...something happened and I couldn't help but express my love."

Astrid smiled lightly at what she heard. Loki reminds her of her Hiccup. Sadly at least Stoick didn't didn't plan to replace him as a heir. Astrid sighed before standing up and turnrd to exit the room.

"I won't tell anyone. But they have to know...soon."

Sherise nodded and watched the older woman leave her room before looking out the window at the sky filled sky. A certain pull caused her to look at dragon stable next to her house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:Moonlight Snowflake, Mikowmer and Anonymous Noob the 2nd; thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the wait. Had extreme writer's block. Now here's the fifteenth chapter. **

The stars were shining brightly across the dark sky and Skye couldn't go to sleep. There was so many things that were keeping her awake. Why was she so drawn to human female? She understands that Queen Belinda has a...unsafety hatred for humans. She guess the human saying is right. That the apple never fall far from the tree. But that is not the case with her friend, Midnight or the new alpha dragon. Speaking of the night fury. Skye toar her gaze from the window to the darkness ahead.

_"I know you're there."_

A pair of electric green eyes glowed from the darkness before the full black body of Toothless amerged. _"Couldn't sleep?"_

Skye frowned before looking at the stars above. "This is what I wanted but..."

_"You're afraid."_

Skye looked away and tried to turn her body so she won't feel variable. She tried to hide her body with her wings. She was afraid, very afraid. Humans killed her parents and sometimes she feels like Queen Belinda was right.

_"I was afraid. My rider nearly killed me..." _Toothless stopped for a moment and raised his tail. _"But Hiccup went to extreme measures to fix what he had done. I can never be to thank him enough."_

Skye moved her sky blue eyes up and when Toothless looked in them, he seen a lot of emotions swirling around. _"Didn't you save his life?"_

_"He saved mine. I didn't know why my father sent me. Why couldn't he send Mischief. But I was always kinda fascinated with migardians. Guess that is one of the reasons why I bonded well with my uncle. But then I spent time with Hiccup and knew why midgard ment so much."_

Skye was inchanted with the black dragon's words. She realized that it was no reason to carry out with Queen Belinda. That she was wrong. But it hurts to think about what happened to her parents. She had felt alone every since. She was grateful for Queen Belinda to take her in and raise her along side Midnight. But she still felt like she in this word alone. But after speaking with Toothless, she doesn't feel so alone any more.

####################

A large, beautiful white dragon laid in a wide cavern. The stary light shined down from a enormous hole in the ceiling. Her scales had a green tint that matches her green eyes. She was a Night Fury, and a impatient one at that.

_"Where's Nuncio?!"_

A dark red night fury paddle over the the raised platform where the white dragoness was pacing. His bright red eyes were on the ground as he bowed. _"My queen, Nuncio has in deed returned."_

The white night fury galred at her second command. _"Where is he?!"_

_"He was late and I took care of him my leige. But I managed to get some information."_

The dragon queen relaxed before sitting gracefully and wrapped her tail around her. _"What did you find?"_

_"Your father has recruited his charge to stop you."_

The dragon queen laughed darkly and loudly. Which caused the red night fury to look confused. _"Your highness. He's not all human. He can speak to us."_

Belinda stopped laughing as she thought about what Balam said. Her green eyes widened as she put it together. _"No doubt they are heading towards my ungrateful son. Gather troops and bring my brother."_

Balam bowed before taking gliding out of the cave. Belinda smiled pleased with what she knows. It appears to her that she isn't the only one with secrets.


End file.
